Left Behind
by KNSJ
Summary: Hermione is left behind by her two best friends. She thought they were in this together. But she guess that was wrong. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to go look for the Horcuxes. Now she needs to figure out what she is going to do next. Follow Hermione's adventure on what she chooses to do while her best friends betrayed her and left her behind. *I do not own Harry Potter.* T-M
1. Chapter 1

Hermione entered the Burrow. She had nowhere else to go. She can't go back home, it was not safe for her there. Hermione entered the kitchen to a surrounding of amazing smells. Mrs. Weasley was cooking when Hermione came in. She turned around and faced Hermione. Mrs. Weasley came up to Hermione and said,

"It is so nice to see you, dear. I am glad that you could make it for the wedding. The others are in the living room. You should go and say hello to everyone."

Mrs. Weasley went back to cooking and Hermione went entered the living room to see a bunch of red heads sitting around. Hermione smiled at the sight. She loved how warm and loving the Burrow is.

Fred looked up and smiled at Hermione. He waved her over and said,

"Mione, you are here. When did you get here?"

"I got here just a few minutes ago." Hermione said sitting by Ron.

"How is business at the joke shop Fred, George." Hermione asked.

"We actually had to shut it down because of the war and being the only open shop at Diagon Ally. It's not safe there right now." Fred explained.

Hermione was surprised. She thought that it would be the spot of the town. But she could understand where he was coming from. It was really unsafe for those to be the only shop open on Diagon Alley but with them being in the Order and knowing Harry they would have been targets. She could not believe they were not targeted yet before the war got worse.

"That's a good idea. Put a load off of your mother's shoulders. She must feel better without worrying about you at the shop." Hermione stated.

"Yeah. She was thrilled that we were not doing the shop right now, but don't worry your little curl head." Fred said.

"We will be back and ready for anything when this war is over." George finished his sentence.

Hermione laughed at the twins. She sat on the ground by the fireplace. She started to talk to Ginny about what has been happening here during the summer.

"So, what does the great Hermione Granger got plan this year?" Charlie asked coming down the stairs.

Hermione looked toward the stairs and smiled at seeing Charlie here. She looked toward Ron. He looked shocked. They have not got time to discuss what they were going to be telling people about their hunt.

"Umm…." Hermione was about to say until,

"Dinner is ready." Mrs. Weasley screamed.

They all walked into the kitchen to see Tonks, Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody. They all sat down. Hermione sat by Charlie and Fred. Charlie leaned over and whispered,

"What are you hiding Hermione?"

"Whatever are you talk about? I am not hiding anything." Hermione said acting calm.

She knew that Charlie knew that she was lying about it. But she could not tell him that Harry, Ron, and she is going to be dropping out of school and going on a mission to look for Horcruxes. She listened to everyone talking about random things. Mad- Eye Moody spoke up and said,

"Now let's get down to business. Tonks, Lupin and I are here to ask for some help. We are here to know which of you are of age."

"Well, that is easy. That is Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and I. Then you have the adults." Hermione said.

"That is good. We will just need one more person. I know who that could be." Moody said to himself.

"What is this all about?" Ron asked.

"We are going to be going to get Harry soon but we are going to be doing it differently. Who every is of age is going to be coming with us." Moody said.

"If you choose to." Lupin butt in.

"We all want to. If it helps Harry we will do it. Now what is the plan?" Hermione asked.

"That is what we are going to be planning right now." Tonks said.

"Alright, we need to figure out a way to get Harry here without any of the Death Eater capturing him. They have been patrolling the area around his house." Moody explained.

Everyone looked around and then looked right at me. I looked from everyone to end up on Mad- Eye Moody and said,

"What?"

"Hermione, we all know that you already have plotted a plan while Moody here was talking." Lupin said smiling.

Since he has taught at Hogwarts. He has noticed when Hermione gets an idea or a thought she had this look and then an aha moment. Remus smiling at her and saw he sigh and said,

"Alright, before I explain. I want to make sure that no one asks me how I know this." Everyone nodded and sat there quiet. "Since the Death Eater and You- Know- Who is looking for Harry. We are going to need to trick them by using polyjuice potion and make seven Harrys. The Harry will go with an Order member and will meet up at a certain spot that is protected. So the Death Eater does not know which one is the real Harry. Once in the destination spot there will be a portkey to transport them back here." Hermione explained.

"Miss Granger, you are a genius. I don't know where we would be without you." Mad- Eye Moody said smiling.

Hermione blushed at his comment. She did not think she was a genius. She was just helping out in any ways possible.

"Now the question is who is going to be drinking the polyjuice potion and who will be transporting the people." Arthur asked.

"Well, I have already thought that out as well." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Of course you did." Fred said snickering.

"Anyways; Fred, George, Ron, Fleur, and I will be the Harry's copy. If they want to do it. Then we are going to be needing the top main Order members to come. Ones that the Death Eaters know that we are going to be trusting them with. I was think Tonks, Lupin, Arthur, Bill, and Mad- Eye Moody of course. The last one could be Kingsley if he can slip away. But we still need one more person to be a fake Harry." Hermione explained.

"I know who can do it. Do not worry about Hermione. You did a great job." Mad- Eye Moody said.

"There is just one flaw with your plan Hermione." Remus spoke up.

"I know. How are we going to get Harry to agree to this?" Hermione said with a sigh. "We all know that Harry does not like us putting ourselves in danger for him. Even if we try to explain to him that we all volunteered and agree, he still will not agree. But if I have to I will just will rip a chunk of his hair out when we see him." Hermione grinned at her idea.

"I like Mione idea." Fred said laughing.

"I can just picture Harry's face when she does that." George finished.

"Then it's final. We all agree on this and know what we have to do. Now we just need to make the polyjuice potion." Tonks said.

"If you find me the ingrediance I can make it for you. Since I have so much time on my hands and you are all busy with jobs and the order." Hermione said.

"How do you know how to make polyjuice potion?" Charlie asked.

Hermione and Ron smirked and laughed a little bit. Everyone was confused and looked at both of them. Hermione smiled and said,

"Well, since it's in the past and we can't get in trouble for it now. I made it in my second year of Hogwarts, so Harry, Ron and I could sneak into Slytherins common room to get some answers on who opened the chamber of secrets."

"Is that why you were in the hospital wing the first time?" Fred asked shocked.

"Yes, I got a hair off of a Slytherin girl and it was her cat's hair. So I turned into a cat. Since the potion does not work to change people into animals I had to go to the hospital wing to get cured." Hermione laughed a little bit thinking about it now.

"Wait, you made it when you were in your second year? How did you get the potion directions? It's in the restricted section." Charlie asked shocked.

"Well, that year we had Lockheart as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and I just tricked him into sighing me a pass to allow me to enter there. It was actually really easy. But the potion is going to take some time. If I start now. I will be done by the end of the summer." Hermione explained.

"Can you finish it before the wedding?" Arthur asked.

"I think so." Hermione paused for a second and said, "Yeah, I am able to. I just will need the ingrediance by tomorrow."

Hermione looked from the adults to get an answer. Mad- Eye Moody was smiling and nodded. Tonks whispered something to Remus and he nodded in response. It was the look on Mrs. Weasley's face that got everyone concerned.

"I don't want any of my children to be doing this. That even means Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But we are all adults. We want to do this mother. We know that you are scared but you raised us to be caring, brave, and strong. If we don't do this what does that say about us. We care for Harry. You always taught us to help a friend and family out, no matter the situation. If you believe in it enough then you should go for it." Charlie explained.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and just said,

"Be careful then. I want all my kids to come back here alive and untouched. And for you Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. How dare you make a restricted potions and break the rules to sneak into another house's common room to get answers for something so dangerous."

Ron ears went red and Hermione just put her head down, but she had a smirk on her mouth. She knows that Mrs. Weasley only cares and that she counts Hermione as her own child feels great. Hermione looked from everyone else and Charlie asked,

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"I haven't figure out how to bring back the dead yet." Hermione said smirking.

Everyone started to laugh at what her answer. Hermione knew that she was smart but she knew that she had so much more than her smarts. The Weasleys knew that as well. She felt at home here. It was a home away from home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next day earlier than usual. She was going to be waiting for one of the Order member bring her the ingredients for the potion. She sat down in her favorite chair and started to read her book. It was nice to just sit there while everyone else was asleep. Hermione did not hear the footsteps coming down from the stairs.

Charlie slowly walked down to not wake anyone up. He thought he was the only one up. But when he entered the living room there he was Hermione sitting there. She was reading a potion book. He walked over to her and said,

"Here I thought I was the only one that got up before my mother."

Hermione jumped a little bit and looked straight at Charlie. He was grinning at her and sat down on the arm of the chair. He looked at the book and saw that she was reading about the polyjuice potion. He looked at her with an eye brow raised and said,

"Why are you reading about potions?"

"I was just refreshing my memory on the polyjuice potion. It has been a while since I have made it. I just hope I can do it right." Hermione said sighing.

"Am I hearing this right? Am I hearing that you are scared that you are going to mess up?" Charlie asked shocked.

All he heard from his family about Hermione was that she was a strong confident witch. He could not believe what he was seeing right now. She was doubting herself. He got up and stretched out his hand to her. Hermione looked at him confused. She tilted her head and raised her eye brow looking at him.

"I want to show you something." Charlie said.

Hermione took his hand and followed him out of the house. They walked around to the backyard. He took her to the oak tree by the pond in the backyard. She always loved coming here during the summer. It was peaceful. But in the morning it seemed much more calm and peaceful like magical. She looked toward Charlie and saw how he was happy there. She smiled at that. It was interesting that they both had the same favorite place.

"What do you think?" Charlie asked sitting down by the tree.

"It seems magical here. I always loved being here but I never seen it like this. It is beautiful." Hermione said smiling.

"Remember this when you are doubting yourself. If nature can do the impossible by making the simplest things magical then I know that you can do the impossible." Charlie spoke the truth.

Hermione looked at Charlie. She thought it was so sweet of him to say that. She knows that everyone believed in her but hearing him tell her that she could do anything and compared her to something so beautiful like nature is amazing. Hermione smiled at Charlie and they sat there in silence.

They sat there for a few hours watching nature come alive in the morning. Charlie looked over his shoulder and saw how the house started to wake up. He looked over and saw that Hermione has leaned her head on his shoulder and was just enjoying her surroundings. Charlie heard the iron gates open up and saw Minerva McGonagall walking up to the house. He tapped Hermione's arm and pointed. Hermione got up and looked over. She figured out why she were here. Hermione started to walk up to the Burrow and Charlie followed right behind her. They entered the kitchen to see everyone awake. They all looked at the door to see Hermione and Charlie were standing there.

"Professor," Hermione started to say.

"I have come to give you these." McGonagall said handing Hermione the ingredients. McGonagall leaned in and whispered to Hermione,

"You may not want to use it all."

Hermione looked at her confused and watched as McGonagall walked away. She said her goodbyes to everyone and left the Weasley to their breakfast. Hermione sat down and looked at all the ingredients. There was more than she needed. Then it hit her, it all mad sense now. Even if McGonagall did not know what they were planning on doing she knew that they were going to need some help. Hermione smiled and saw that all the Weasleys were looking at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Where were you at this morning?" Ginny asked.

"Charlie and I went for a walk around the ground. We did not want to wake anyone up. We lost track of time and did not realize we were gone for so long." Hermione explained.

She smiled toward Charlie and took a seat right next to Ron. She leaned in and whispered,

"We need to talk later."


	3. Chapter 3

Right after breakfast Hermione went to work. She started the get everything together for the potion. Hermione worked for days. It was going to take a while. She have been working on that for most of her time. The Weasleys would cheek on her and make sure that she had everything she needed. Hermione would get some help from the twins and Charlie. Sometime they would just sit there and kept her company. The potion was almost finished and Charlie walked in and said,

"How is it going Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at Charlie leaning at the door. She smiled and said,

"Hello Charlie, I am doing alright. How are you?"

"I am good. Just trying to hide from mother. She is going crazy about getting everything ready for the wedding." Charlie explained Hermione.

Hermione laughed at that. It has been interesting to see Mrs. Weasley act for this wedding. She has everyone cleaning the house and making sure everything is perfect and just right. They have all been helping out and Hermione has been trying to help out whenever she could since has been making the potion. Charlie looked at the potion and said,

"So is it almost done?"

"Yeah, it will be done by tomorrow night." Hermione said.

"Charlie, Hermione; come downstairs to the kitchen for lunch." Mrs. Weasley screamed from the stairs.

Charlie got up and gave Hermione a hand and they headed down to the kitchen. There was a few of the orders and the whole Weasley family sitting there. Hermione sat by Ron and started to eat. She looked over to Mad-Eye Moody and said,

"It will be done by tomorrow."

"Are you sure of it?" He asked.

Everyone around the table was shocked at Moody's question. Lupin spoke up and said,

"We all believe in Hermione. I have seen her at work when it comes to potions and all of that things. She knows what she is doing. If she says that it will be done by tomorrow than it will be done by tomorrow, Alastor."

Hermione smiled over to Lupin. It made her feel loved that she knows that everyone is behind her on this. Everyone went back to their own conversations and Hermione just listened and watch everyone talking. She could feel eyes on her and when she looked up she saw Charlie looking at her. When he noticed that he was caught, Charlie blushed and looked away. Fred snickered at it and whispered to Hermione saying,

"I have never seen him blush this much before."

Hermione smiled at him with a laugh. She barely knew Charlie but since he have been here she have gotten to know him better. She has a good connection between the twins. They were really great to her. They were like brothers to her. Ron looked at Hermione confused and asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Don't worry Ron. Freddie here just told me something funny that's all." Hermione smiled toward Charlie.

*Time Jump*

Hermione looked around Ginny's room the next morning. Ginny was still asleep. Hermione slowly and quietly got out of bed and went to her area where she was working on the potion. Hermione started to put it in vials. She looked around to make sure no one saw her put the rest of the potion into her bag. But she did not know that Fred and George were up and watching her from a distance.

Fred looked toward George and followed him down to the kitchen. They sat there watching their mother start breakfast. Hermione came down not that longer. She was holding the vials of the polyjuice potion. She set them on the table in front of Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin. Lupin smiled at her and said,

"Good job Hermione. Now we can do it tonight like planned."

Hermione smiled at him and sat down next to Fred. Fred gave her a confused look but did not say anything about it. Hermione looked at him but just shock it off. Fred and George knew that Hermione, Ron, and Harry was doing something and it was Hermione's job to get them ready for it.

Tonight was the night to go get Harry. Everyone was in the living room of the Burrow waiting for the rest of the order that was supposed to come. Ginny was sitting with Hermione on the couch not saying anything. Ginny was not going to be coming with them since she was under age still.

Mad-Eye Moody came in with Mundungus. Hermione glared at him and said,

"Can we trust him?"

"I will be the one that is going to be watching him. He will not be out of my sight tonight." Moody said.

Hermione nodded but something was telling her that it was not a good idea to have him as one of the Harrys. But she trusted Mad-Eye Moody. Everything was going to go smoothly. She just had to have hope for it. They all got up and started to leave. Mrs. Weasley was waiting by the door and said,

"Everyone better come back in one piece. Be safe."

Hermione turned around to see Ginny, Charlie, and Mrs. Weasley at the door watching them leave. Everyone thought it would be the best if one of the Weasley boys stayed behind. She could see the worry in their faces but Charlie had no emotions on his face. Hermione did not know what he was feeling but that was probably the best for right now. He needed to be strong for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

They got to Harry's place in one peace. There was going to only be Harry there because he finally got his aunt, uncle, and cousin to leave for their safety. Harry opened the door and Hermione and Ron ran right up to him and gave him a hug.

"We better get inside now." Moody said walking past everyone.

They all went to the living room. There was nothing there. It was empty, it hit Hermione hard. It reminded her of what she had to do to her family. She would not be able to go back but it was to keep them safe.

"I thought it was just one person taking me. If they see all of you around me then they will defiantly know where I am at." Harry said.

"We have a change of plan." Moody started to say. Before he could explain Harry knew what was going on.

"No, no way I am going to let you all do this." Harry said.

"Told you he wouldn't take it well." Hermione spoke up.

"Boy, everyone here is of age and they volunteers for it. Hermione, do it." Moody said.

Hermione came around the group and pulled some of Harry's hair out. Harry put his hand over his head and said,

"Ow Hermione."

Hermione turned and shrugged at them. She walked over to Moody and put the hair into the container. The people that were going to be Harry lined up to get take the potion. Moody handed it the Fred and said,

"Just to warn you that it is going to taste like goblin piss."

"Have some experience do you Moody?" Fred said taking a drink.

When Moody did not find that funny Fred said,

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

Everyone took turns on taking a drink. Hermione watched as everyone changed into Harry. It always felt weird when you start to change into someone else. Everyone faced Moody and he hand them some clothes to change in. Everyone had to look like Harry and wear the same thing.

"Alright, so we are going to each take a Harry. Harry where are you?" Moody asked.

All the Harrys looked up and Moody screamed,

"The real Harry!"

"I'm right here." Harry said. He was in the back behind the fake Harrys. He was standing right next to Hagrid.

"Alright, you are going to be going with Hagrid. As for the rest of you. We are going to be spitting you up." Moody started to say.

"I will be taking Fleur on thestrals. She does not like flying that much and she only trusts me." Bill said.

Moody nodded and continued to say,

"Ron, you are going to be with Tonks. George is with Remus. Hermione is paired with Kingsley. Fred you are with your father Arthur and Mundungus is with me. You all know what you are riding. So let's get going." Moody said leading them to the back where there was thestrals, brooms, and a flying motorcycle.

They started off. Hermione watched as all of her friends went different ways. She was scared and worried about her friends. She held onto Kingsley as he went off. Once they got into the air you could see everyone fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

They started off. watched as all of her friends went different ways. She was scared and worried about her friends. She held onto Kingsley as he went off. Once they got into the air you could see everyone fighting.

Hermione started casting spells in different directions towards death eaters. She had a make sure that Kingsley be safe. They got away from death eaters and headed towards the Weasley's house. As Hermione waited she saw Ron and Harry run up to her to engulf her into a big hug. The three faced the yard and saw Remus and Kingsley face-to-face with their wands out.

"What was the last thing Albus Dumbledore said to the two of us?" Kingsley asked.

"Harry is our last chance." Remus said still not lowering his wand.

"Trust him!" Kingsley said the last line.

They both lowered their wands and headed into the Burrow. Everyone finally got back to the burrow safely. Hermione sat in a chair by Charlie, he leaned over to her and asked,

"How are you doing? Are you all right?"

"I guess I'm doing all right. I still can't believe he's gone. I can't wait for this war to be over." Hermione stated looking towards her two best friends. They have been through enough to last a lifetime.

"You have been through so much, I would understand but I don't." Charlie stated.

My smile to Charlie. She thought it sweet that Charlie want to know if she was okay. Everyone's been through enough a lot this year and he was just beginning. She got up from sitting beside Charlie looked over to her two best friends. They didn't say anything at first, my new everyone's watching. She held both of their hands and sat there in silence.

*Time jump*

Everyone was getting ready for the wedding. I look past my two friends and nodded. We haven't really had chance to talk, Molly had been keep an eye on them. She never gave them a chance to even be the same room together unless there's breakfast, lunch, or dinner. But they found ways around that, Hermione would sneak into Ron's and Harry's room at night when everyone was asleep. Some of the other nights might would stay up talking to Charlie.

My looked on the stairs and bumped into someone. She looked up to see Charlie. He was all dressed up in his suit, she thought he looked really handsome.

"You look great Charlie. Do you guys need any help outside?" Hermione asked.

"Thanks Mione. No I don't think so, I think the guys got it." Charlie said.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and gave him a look. She knows she should take that as an insult or something else. Charlie noticed her look and stuttered,

"Nnnn- no, I didn't mean it that way! You are,"

Charlie then know what he's saying he was just rambling now. Hermione giggle a bit and said,

"I know what you mean Charlie."

"You look really nice Hermione." Charlie said with a smile.

"Thanks you be first when I said that." Hermione said with a sigh.

"What do you mean? Has someone said something different?" Charlie asked.

"Your Aunt Muriel. She said that I have chicken legs." Hermione told Charlie.

"Ignore her! She's just a crazy old bat. You look gorgeous." Charlie said sweetly.

The guests were arriving for the wedding Hermione went outside and saw Fred and George. Fred looked around to see Hermione and he was surprised, he tapped Georgie's arm and he faced her "too. They walked over to see Hermione and Fred and said,

"You look amazing Hermione. May we escort you to seat?"

Hermione nodded and accepted both their arms. They lead her a few rows from the front. My look next her and saw Harry. He smiled towards her and she smiled back. The wedding what well. Very beautiful wedding, Fleur looked amazing in her dress and the tiara just added some extra to her look. The reception started everyone's having a good time, until you heard a big crash. It was a patronus, it wasn't just a patronus it is Kingsley's patronus.

"The ministry has fallen! They're coming!" The patronus spoke and then disappeared.

Everyone started running and disapparate but is too late death eaters were there. Hermione tried to Harry and Ron but people are pushing her the opposite way. Hermione was near Harry, she was in arms reach. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. Harry and Ron disapperated right in front of Hermione's face. You can see the pain in her eyes as she watched her two best friends leave her.

But the other things to worry about. She helped she up the others get to safety. Hermione started casting spells left to right. She got safe into the Weasley's house, Hermione put a shield up to protect everyone. Hermione faced everyone in the room and she can see the surprise and shock in their faces. Hermione turned and ran up to the stairs and ran into her and Ginny's room. There was knock at the door and Hermione could hear someone ask,

"Hermione, are you all right?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione turned to see Charlie standing there. She quickly whipped the tears away. She looked around the room and saw something missing. She quickly went downstairs and said,

"Has anyone seen my bag?"

Everyone shook their heads and said no. Hermione got frustrated and started to whisper to herself,

"I can't believe them. When I get my hand on them they are going to regret it. I swear Harry and Ron you are going to wish you did not leave me behind."

Everyone was staring at her. They were all confused. Hermione sighed and was about to say something until Molly asked,

"Where is Ron and Harry?"

"Gone." Hermione said.

Everyone looked at her confused. They could not believe that Harry and Ron would leave Hermione behind. Hermione sat down on the couch and Ginny ran over to her to give her a hug. The rest of the Weasley family surrounded her to try to comfort her. The guest just stood there in silence. No one knew what to do. Hermione got up and looked at the members of the Order and said,

"We have to do something about this. Even if the Ministry is down we are going to have to be careful. People are going to have to go in hiding and stay low. We are going to have to act normal in public. It's not safe anywhere anymore."

"What do we do then Hermione? We need a plan." Remus spoke up.

Everyone looked confused as Remus looked at Hermione and asked her that question. Were they really going to take order from a teenager? A random guest spoke up and said,

"Are we really going to listen to a teenager? She knows nothing about this war."

Everyone in the room face him and could not believe what he was saying. Remus looked at him and asked,

"Who are you? I don't think I know you. Anyone here knows who he is?"

People shook their heads and said no. He looked over to Bill and Fluer. They shook their head and said no. Hermione walked over to him with her wand out. She stood in front of him and said,

"Who are you? Who sent you?"

He did not say a word. She raised her wand and said,

"If you know what is best for you then you would talk. I know over hundreds of different spells that I can use to get you to talk."

The guy looked scared and Fred spoke up and said,

"I would listen to her if I were you. She is not called the smartest witch of our generation for nothing."

"She is bluffing." George finished Fred's sentence.

"Fine I'll talk. A Death Eater sent me, he knew that you would not think anything different about an extra with this big crowd of people. He wanted me to watch and get back to him. He wants information."

"Who sent you? What Death Eater sent you?" Hermione asked.

She looked around and saw everyone watching her. Remus nodded and she continued,

"Was it one of the top ranked Death Eaters? Bellatrix, Luscious, how about Vol-"

"Don't say his name!" The man yelled.

"What do you mean? Why can't we say his name?" Hermione asked.

The man did not say anything. He refused to speak. Hermione raised her wand again and the man yelled,

"He tabooed his name. Now when you say it he will come."

Hermione faced Remus in shock. This was not good. Harry was in danger now. Only a few people say his name. The order, Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore. Since a few of those people are dead mostly Dumbledore everyone was in trouble. Hermione turned back to the man and asked,

"Who sent you? Tell me now or I will start casting spells."

The man did not say anything at first, but when Hermione raised her wand the man started to talk again,

"It was Luscious Malfoy! He's one me, he one want answers!"

Hermione raised her wand and said,

"Obliviate!"

She erased his memories and turned to look at Remus. He smiled at him and said,

"He won't remember anything. We will be safe for right now. Take him to an abandoned street and leave him there. He will find his way home."

Everyone looked at Hermione shocked. Fred and George looked at her and said,

"Who are you and what have you done with Granger?"

"Very funny guys. But I have done this stuff before. How else do you think Ron and Harry stayed alive all these years so far?" Hermione said the truth.

Everyone who understood what Hermione was talking about nodded their heads. If it was not for Hermione, Harry and Ron would be practically dead by now. She was the brains of their friendship and they would not survive with out her.

Hermione sat back down on the couch and covered her face. She could not stop thinking about what Harry and Ron did to her. The moment kept going through her mind. The looks they gave her when they left. They were never going to take her with them. She could tell that was the plan all along. Hermione felt so stupid.

"I can't believe I was so stupid about this. How could they do this to me? I helped them through everything. I am the one that got them prepared for this mission. They just left me here. I am so stupid for trusting them to not leave me. What am I supposed to do now?" Hermione asked herself.

"Hermione, Harry and Ron are stupid. They should know that they should have never left you. They are not going to last a week out there without you. They are going to do something stupid and regret everything. When they do they will be crawling back to you for forgiveness and you should not give it to them. They do not deserve it." Fred said sitting beside her.

"That's the thing. They are going to last more than a week. They took my bag that had everything in it that will help them survive. It had all my books, the map, and the cloak. They knew what they were doing. I can't believe they left me behind on purpose. I trusted them, they are my best friends." Hermione said the last sentence and started to cry again.

Molly took her into her arms and calmed her down. Hermione just sat there letting Molly fuss over her. This was a hard time for everyone but much worse for Hermione. She sat there in silence while Molly went to make some tea for everyone.

"What am I supposed to do now? I have no where else to go." Hermione asked.

"What about your parents? Can't you go to them and see them for right now?" George asked.

Hermione just shook her head no. She has not told anyone yet what she did to her parents.

"I can't. They won't remember me. I erased all their memories of me and gave them a new life. No one will ever find them. They will be safe and happy there until the war is over or if anything happens to me then they won't remember anything." Hermione admitted.

"Well, then you are going to stay here with us and go to Hogwarts with Neville and me." Ginny admitted to her.

"But I thought muggle-borns were not allowed back at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Well they are. The new headmaster changed his mind." Ginny said discussed.

"Who is the new headmaster? I thought the job was McGonagall's." Hermione asked.

"McGonagall got over ruled now that the Ministry is overpowered. Its professor,


	6. Chapter 6

"McGonagall got over ruled now that the Ministry is overpowered. It's Professor Snape." Ginny said.

Hermione looked at her surprised. She could not believe that Snape is the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. She knew this was not going to be good. They all headed off to bed. That night Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. She could not get the image of Harry and Ron leaving her. She grabbed her book and headed downstairs. Hermione sat in her favorite chair and started to read.

No even reading helped her. She could not stop thinking about Harry and Ron. None of it made any sense on why they would leave her behind. She heard footsteps at the stairs and Hermione turned around with her wand out. There stood Charlie smiling at her. Hermione put her wand down and said,

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Not knowing that there are people out there waiting for us to leave." Charlie said pointing outside.

Hermione nodded and said,

"Yeah, but they will give up soon. They always do."

"How do you know that?" Charlie asked sitting down beside her.

"They were always trying to get into Hogwarts last year with the shield up. They never learn their lesson now do they?" Hermione said with a laugh.

Charlie laughed at that. Hermione giggled at the thought of it as well. They went silent and heard someone else coming down. Charlie and Hermione looked at the staircase and saw Mrs. Weasley coming down. Mrs. Weasley was surprised to see Hermione and Charlie was up.

"Well good morning Hermione and Charlie." She said.

"Morning mama." Charlie said.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley. Do you need help making breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"That would be great dear. I would love the help." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley headed to the kitchen and Hermione turned to Charlie to see his snickering at her. Hermione looked at him and said,

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Charlies said smiling.

Hermione smiled and said,

"We will see who's laughing now."

Hermione got up and grabbed Charlie's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked at Charlie confused and said,

"Charlie are you going to help too?"

"What, no." Charlie said quickly.

"Yes he is. Right Charlie?" Hermione asked batting her eyes at him.

Mrs. Weasley looked over to Charlie and said nothing. She smiled and giggled at how Hermione has changed her son a lot. He would never have helped her cooking before until he meet Hermione. The three of them started to cook breakfast. Halfway through Molly and Hermione kicked him out of the kitchen.

"Never have ever seen you in the kitchen cooking." Fred said leaning against the door with George and Bill.

Billy and George laughed at him. They could not believe that this was happening. They would have never guess that Charlie would volunteer to help cook breakfast. They walked into the kitchen and looked to see Hermione laughing and smiling with Mrs. Weasley. Fred glanced over to George and said,

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

Hermione turned to be face to face with Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. Hermione placed plates onto the table for Mrs. Weasley. Molly turned to Hermione and said,

"Can you stay here forever? You are the only here that ever volunteered to help me cook."

"I enjoy it. It keeps my mind occupied." Hermione said with a pause.

Mrs. Weasley looked toward the boys and said,

"Go wake up everyone and tell them breakfast is ready."

The boys nodded and went to wake everyone up. Mrs. Weasley sat Hermione down and said,

"Hermione dear, talk to me. I know that you were supposed to go with the boys."

Hermione whipped her eyes and said,

"I don't know what to do. They are going to be after me. I know what Harry and Ron is doing. I just don't know where they are at. They left me. They left me behind. Why would they do that?"

Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley looking for an answer for the last question. Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms and just held her. Hermione just cried into her arms. She had no idea what to do. She knew that she was not safe anywhere but she had to go somewhere to help. Mrs. Weasley let go of Hermione and she looked up and saw everyone was standing there. Hermione faced them and said,

"I know what I am going to do but first we need to get everyone back to safety and the rest of you are going to have to go back to your regular lives as much as you can. Don't look suspicious. If you see Harry or Ron anywhere you contact me and let them do what they have to do. They are on a mission for Dumbledore. They know what they are doing."

Everyone nodded and Lupin spoke up and asked,

"What are you planning on doing Hermione?"

"I am going to be going to,


	7. Chapter 7

"I am going to be going to go back to Hogwarts. Even though it will be a dangerous thing to do." Hermione shared.

"If that is what you want to do then we will stand behind you one hundred percent." Lupin said with a smile.

Hermione went upstairs to start packing her things that she had left. She heard a knock on the door. She turned around to see Charlie standing there. She smiled at him and asked,

"How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to see if you are alright?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine." Hermione said without a thought.

"Really?" Charlie asked with his eyebrow rose.

He knew that Hermione was lying. He could see it in her eyes. There was pain and worry in them. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione just stayed there in his arms. She fit there perfectly. They stayed like that in silence for a while until Hermione spoke up and said,

"I am scared Charlie. What if I am not the leader that everyone is looking for. I am not Harry."

"Hermione, are you kidding me? You are the most brilliant witch I have ever meet. You want to know something?" Charlie asked.

Hermione nodded and Charlie continued,

"Harry told me once that if it was not for you then Ron and Harry both would have been dead by now. You are going to be great. Even if you don't think so. I believe in you."

Hermione looked at him in the eyes. She could see something that she has not seen in a while, hope. He had hope and she could really tell that he believed in her. She nodded and stood up and faced him and said,

"They need a leader! Someone that they can look up to for hope. Since Harry and Ron's gone, I will be that hope."

Charlie looked at her proud. He knew that she had it in her. They walked back down to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. They all left as a group since it was not safe to go to the train station alone. Hermione apparate with Charlie. They landed on the 9 ¾ train station. Everyone was looking at them.

"What are they looking at?" Fred asked.

"Me." Hermione said looking away. "They're looking at me."

"Everyone stay safe in this new school year. Please write constantly so I know that you are all okay." Molly said giving everyone a hug.

Hermione came up to Lupin and Tonks and said,

"If you get word from Harry or Ron, will you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. You be safe and keep your head down this year." Tonks said.

"Or at least try to." Remus said with a smirk.

"The word is try. But I will not stand down." Hermione said, she knew everyone was watching her and heard her say the last bit. She walked over to Charlie and asked,

"Are you going back to Romania?"

"No, I'm staying. I'm need here," He paused. Hermione looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "For my family." He added the last part.

"Oh yeah. For your family. I totally understand. See at Christmas Charlie." Hermione said sadly then started to walk with Ginny onto the train.

Charlie could tell that Hermione was a little disappointed. He watched her walk away. He could not believe he did not tell her. He wanted to say to her that he was falling for her and that is why he is staying. He wants to keep her safe.

Hermione got onto the train and walked into where the Gryffindors were sitting. They all stared at her and Neville ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello Neville." Hermione said with a smile.

"You're actually here? What are you doing here? Where's Ron and Harry?" He asked.

"I don't know where they are at. I hope where ever they are at they are safe." Hermione said.

They sat down at a table on the train and sat there in silence. The train started to move and half way there the doors opened up to see two Death Eaters walking through. Neville stood up and shielded Hermione.

"He's not here." Neville said bravely. The Death Eaters looked at Hermione and stepped forward. All the Gryffindors stood up and was ready to take their wands out. But Neville spoke up and said,

"You cannot take her. I wouldn't even try if I were you. You are surrounded by many of DA Army members that are not afraid to get their hands dirty."

The Death Eaters just walked by and went out the other end. Hermione smiled at all of the Gryffindors and said,

"That was really brave Neville. I'm proud of you."

The rest of the ride was quiet. No one knew what to say around Hermione. She could tell that they were feeding around the bush. Hermione sighed and stood up and said,

"Alright, before we get to school, you all need to stop treating me like I am a fragile doll. Yes, Harry and Ron left me behind on the mission but now I have made my own mission up. You tell everyone that they do not need to feed around the bush with me."

Everyone stayed quiet but a few of them nodded in agreement. Hermione sat back down and looked at Ginny and Neville. They were both smirking at her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing. I just never seen you like this." Ginny confessed.

"Yeah, well. I guess I am a totally different person since Harry and Ron left." Hermione stated.

They got off the train and Hermione walked to the carriages with the Gryffindors. She felt happy that she had so many people to support her and help her out. They got to a carriage and heard someone screamed,

"What are you doing here? I thought they banded Mudblood at this school."

They turned around to be face with,


	8. Chapter 8

They turned around to be face with Draco Malfoy. Hermione just sighed and said,

"What do you want ferret?"

"I thought that Mudbloods were banded from here." Draco spatted at Hermione.

Hermione snickered and said,

"Well, as you can see. I am here and I'm going nowhere. Come on Neville Ginny."

Hermione climbed into the carriage with them and sat there silence. She took in a big breath and tried to relax. This was going to be the end of everything. Hermione knew it and she was going to be ready for it. She looked over to Ginny and Neville.

"This is bigger than us. Bigger than anyone." Neville spoke up.

Hermione nodded and they entered the school. Everyone was whispering as she entered the Great Hall. Hermione tried to ignore the talk and whispers. Neville came beside her and placed his hand on hers and smiled. Hermione returned the smile. The Great Hall went silent. Hermione turned to the front of the Great Hall, where the teachers sat. There sat two Death Eaters. They were staring at Hermione and she was staring at them.

Snape stood up to start the opening speech. Snape started to speak and Hermione stood up and screamed,

"Dumbledore would be discussed in you!"

Almost everyone started to cheer. Some were clapping and cheering Hermione on. She looked over the Death Eaters. They were glaring at her. Hermione looked over to McGonagall and she was smiling. The teachers did not like this at all but they were glad that Hermione was back.

"Miss Granger sit down. Now!" Snape yelled.

"You are not supposed to be headmaster. You are a coward! McGonagall is the rightful Headmistress of this school. You are just bringing it down. Dumbledore always believed in everyone safety and education. But with these scum!" Hermione pointed to the two Death Eaters. "You have destroyed all of that. You are a coward like Peter Pettigrew!"

Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall and went to Gryffindor's common room. She heard foot steps behind her. Hermione turned around with her wand out. She was face to face with McGonagall. McGonagall smiled and gave Hermione a hug.

"When they told me you were coming back. I didn't believe them. But here you are. I'm glad you are here. This gives everyone hope and a reason to fight." She said.

Hermione nodded and they kept walking to the common room. Hermione turned to McGonagall and said,

"I don't know where they went and I am not going to tell you where at. I know that they might try to kidnap me here but I will not allow them. I know I have at least the DA Army to back me up. I have back up plans McGonagall."

McGonagall nodded and let Hermione enter Gryffindor's common room. Hermione sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fire. She waited for everyone to come back. While she wait she started to write letters to everyone.

 _Lupin,_

 _I know you said to keep my head down but I did not. I already know that there are two death eaters here as the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will keep you updated soon. Be safe. I know that I am going to have a hard time this year. But I am ready for it._

 _Hermione_

Hermione took out another parchment and wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley. Then she started to write a letter to Charlie.

 _Charlie,_

 _How is everyone there? Are you doing well? I know that I am already starting trouble here. Have you heard from Percy yet? I know that he is safe. Hope everything in Romania is doing well. I would love to see a dragon one day. I had a great summer hanging out with you. I would really like to keep in contact with each other Charlie. You are one of the only few people that I trust. Hope work is doing well and that we talk soon._

 _Hermione_

Hermione walked out to the owlery and sent the letters. As she walked back Hermione felt something hit her back. Hermione turned around to be faced with Slytherins. Pansy was grinning at her. Hermione nodded toward Pansy and started dueling the Slytherins. By the end Hermione walked away from four unconcise Slytherins. She entered the Gryffindor common room smiling to see it backed.

Ginny ran up to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her. Hermione gave Ginny a hug and said,

"I am alright Ginny. No scratch on me."

She spun around and showed her. Ginny smiled and said,

"We came back here and did not know where you went. Where did you go?"

"I went to the owlery to send letters out. Then I was interrupted by four worms. But I took care of them." Hermione explained. She sat down with Ginny and Neville to tell them of the duel between Pansy and the three other Slytherins.

Neville laughed and Ginny was smiling at this. They thought it was funny that Hermione took down four pureblood Slytherins. Hermione snickered and said,

"I know but they had to learn their lessons. But I know that this year was going to be way different than any other year. We have to stick together and be strong. This is all we have."


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days were not normal. None of us expected Hogwarts to be like this. Hermione worried about Ron and Harry every day at every moment but she had to also think about herself and the students here at Hogwarts. Everyone was not feeling safe at Hogwarts anymore.

Everyone but Slytherins started to walk in pairs or groups with first years to feel safer. They all need hope and Hermione was trying her best to show them that hope. The new teachers were a nightmare and did whatever they wanted.

"Now torture him!" The death eater screamed at Neville.

"No! I will not do that!" Neville spatted back.

Hermione looked at Neville and grinned. She knew that he would not do anything to hurt anyone. But she knew what was coming next. Hermione jumped up and screamed,

"You hurt him, you will have to deal with me."

Everyone in the class room stayed quiet and it was a stare down between the two death eaters and Hermione. Neville stood next to Hermione and glared at them too. Both death eaters grinned and the women said,

"I guess we each get to have fun brother. You take the boy and I will take the girl."

They took the wand out but Hermione already had her wand out and was ready to fight. She was not going to back down and let them torture her or her friends anymore. Neville stood right beside her ready to act too. Everyone else stepped back to not be in the cross fire.

Neville feel onto the floor screaming. Hermione looked over and saw the male death eater casting the crucio curse onto him. Hermione didn't have to think. All you saw was both death eaters fly across the room and hit into the wall. Hermione helped Neville up and stood in front of him when the two death eaters got back up. They looked pissed and Hermione was ready to go. The bell rang and most of the students ran out of the room. Hermione walked to the door with Neville and turned around to say,

"There is more where that came from if you ever touch on of my friends again."

You could see the anger in Hermione's eyes when she said that. Both death eaters looked to each other and let Hermione leave with Neville. Hermione walked down the hall and everyone already heard about what just happened in DADA. People started to whisper and point to Hermione. Hermione lead Neville back to Gryffindor common room. She found Ginny there waiting.

"Is it true? Did you fight back with the two new DADA professors?" Ginny asked running over to Neville and Hermione.

"Yeah, she was amazing. Didn't even say a spell or flick her wand to take both out and through them across of the room." Neville started to brag.

Hermione just shrugged and smiled. She knew that she was powerful but there was moments where she even surprised herself. Ginny looked over to Hermione and said,

"You better be ready for them to retaliate after you. This is already over the whole school and they are not going to like this at all."

"I know but I am not going to stand of it. They have no right to tell us to use this dark magic. Hogwarts is about the light and good. As long as I am here at Hogwarts I am going to try to bring that back. You all can trust me on that." Hermione said looked around the room at everyone.

There was smiles and cheering. Hermione wanted them to have hope and be ready to fight back when needed. We walked down to dinner that night. I was with Neville, Luna and Ginny. We were about enter the Great Hall when I heard,

"Miss Granger can you please follow me?"

I turned around to be faced with Headmaster Snape. It was still strange to think of him as headmaster. I turned to Ginny and the others and nodded to them to go in. I followed Snape up to his office. I saw Dumbledore's portrait hanging there. It was odd seeing him there instead in the office personally.

"What is the problem Headmaster?" I asked knowing exactly what it was.

"I got word from your Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers that you were not complying in class today and that you attacked them." Snape explained to her.

"I did not attack them. They were the ones who started it. It is dishonorable to Hogwarts to be forcing us to perform dark magic in school. This is not what Hogwarts is all about and you are just ruining it by allowing these scum here in the first place. How can you live with yourself and look at Dumbledore and say that you are going right?" I asked him pointing at Dumbledore's portrait.

Snape glanced at Dumbledore's portrait and just sighed. He did not know what to say or do. He knew that Hermione was right but there was nothing he could do about it. He was a spy for the light and had to make sure it looked like he was on the dark side. If he did not allow for the death eaters to be here then Voldemort would know something was going on.

Snape looked over to Hermione and said,

"I know that you think you know everything that is going on Miss Granger but you don't."

I looked from Dumbledore's portrait and back to Snape. I gave him a look that said that you don't think I know. Snape raised an eyebrow and did not say anything. He did not know what I was thinking.

"Sir they don't call me the brightest witch of my generation for nothing." I told him with a grin.

Before he could say anything I turned to the door and asked,

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes Miss Granger. But don't let me hear anything else about you attacking a teacher ever again." Snape said giving me a look of confusion.

As I was leaving I could hear him say to Dumbledore's portrait,

"You were right about that one. She is an asset to everything."


	10. Chapter 10

"You were right about that one. She is an asset to everything."

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room and saw the room was quiet. She ended up into the kitchen. Hermione did not want to deal with people right now. She looked around and saw all the house elves look at her happily. Wink walked over and asked,

"How can Winky help miss?"

"I was wondering if I could have something to eat. Just something simple is fine." Hermione asked kindly.

She knew that the house elves like doing what they do but she will never give up on S.P.E.W. but just change her thoughts on it. She sat down in the corner and watched the house elves go to work. Winky brought her over with a plate for her and another one as a cup of pumpkin juice for her. Hermione thanked them and started to eat. She didn't realize that she was so hungry but she was.

She heard the kitchen door open and saw no other than Draco Malfoy coming in. She stayed in the shadows as he walked in. She did not know what to do or say. Hermione just watched Draco closely. He turned to the corner where Hermione was. She saw him smirk at her and say,

"Granger we don't have hide."

"Speak for yourself Malfoy. Some of us are wanted even at Hogwarts." Hermione said leaning forward to look at Draco in the face.

"Well, no one can disagree on that. You are one of the most wanted and it is interesting none of them are coming after you since you got here." Draco admitted.

"I think they know what is best for them. I am the smartest witch of our generation. So I know a few things." Hermione admitted with an evil smirk.

Draco snickered and sat down across of her. Winky brought him some food and he started to eat. They stayed in silence for a while. Hermione just watched him slowly making sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

"Don't worry Granger. I am not stupid. I learned my lesson form third year." Draco said between sipping on his pumpkin juice.

"Why did you not eat in the Great Hall? It's still going on." Hermione asked curious.

"I think the same reason you don't. Am I right? You don't want to deal with people right now or the spotlight?" He asked raising an eye brow questioning Hermione.

Hermione huffed and said,

"I guess you are right. But who are you hiding from?"

Draco looked at Hermione and knew that she was not going to let it go. He sighed and said,

"Everyone, mostly the two twin death eaters."

Hermione raised her eye brow confused. She did not expect that to be Draco's answer. She looked at Draco and asked,

"Did you even wanted to be a death eater?"

Draco shook his head no and said,

"I did it to protect my mother. My father and crazy aunt forced me to be. I hate it!"

Hermione was thinking and smirked.

"What if I said that you could help me in a way? Would you?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her curious and asked,

"What are you thinking about Granger?"

"Well I know a few people that are spies for me here but I will not tell you who they are. I was wondering if you wanted to join forces and in return I promise you that you and your mother will not get hurt or consequences when the war is over. What do you think?" Hermione asked.

Draco raised an eye brow and said,

"Well, Granger I think that…..


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, Granger I think that we have a deal. What is it that I have to do?" He asked.

"All you have to do is be a spy for me and when you get something about 'him' or the boys you tell me right away." Hermione explained to Draco.

Draco nodded and told her everything he knew already. There wasn't much she already knew but there were a few new tidbits that could help her. Hermione smiled and finished eating in silence. They went their separate ways as they exit the kitchen. Hermione headed back to the common room. Once she got in there she saw the room go quiet and some of them were looking at the Daily Prophet. Hermione walked over to Ginny and Neville and asked,

"What's going on?"

Neville handed her the newspaper. Hermione worried the worse and looked down. There was a picture of Harry and Ron running out of the Ministry. They were sighted at the Ministry of Magic breaking into it. Hermione sighed. She was glad that they were alright for right now. She did not know what made them go to the Ministry but there was a reason. She looked over to Neville and said,

"They are alright."

Neville nodded and reassured her that they knew what they were doing. Hermione agreed with him. It was going to be a dangerous year and she still worried about Harry and Ron lives as well.

"We have to do something. This school is not Hogwarts anymore. We need to protect the younger students. They are more in danger then us." Hermione told Ginny and Neville.

They agree. They started to make some plans up for emergency reasons only. If they ever have to use the plans that mean the dark times are getting worse. Hermione took out a letter and started to read it.

 _ **Mione,**_

 _ **I hope you are alright and are not making too much trouble at Hogwarts. But I hope you are keeping yourself safe as well as the other students too. I know that you have a lot of concerns from your last letter. I was wondering if you see the Prophecy today? I was wondering if you are alright with the news about Harry and Ron? Our dear friends want to know if you know why they would want to break into the ministry like that?**_

 _ **The dragons are doing great. Tell Hagrid that the Norbert's' babies are doing great. They are growing like weeds. I will have to send you a picture of them to give to Hagrid one day. I know that will mean a lot him. All of the other dragons as the same as they always are. Love beating on us dragon tamers.**_

 _ **How are your classes? I hope you are not studying to hard where you pretty brain of yours don't fall out. But there is something I want to tell you but I don't know how to tell you in this letter but next time we talk we need to talk about something serious. Write back soon. Give my love to my little sister Ginny. Be safe and stick together.**_

 _ **Love your dragon tamer,**_

 _ **Charlie**_

Hermione was confused about what Charlie would have to talk to her about that was so important that could not be written a letter. I looked over to Ginny and said,

"What do you think that's about?"

Ginny shrugged and said,

"I don't know. That's weird about Charlie. I actually didn't know that you and Charlie wrote to each other."

"Yeah, ever since us getting to know each other this summer and he asked if he could." Hermione explained to her. She took a piece of parchment and started to write,

 _ **Charlie,**_

 _ **I am good. I hope the dragons are not beating you up too bad. I am not making too much trouble at Hogwarts. Enough to keep those horrible death eater teachers on their feet. I am trying my best here on keeping everyone safe. It's more like a school effort. We are all sticking together as a group and with the darkness at Hogwarts now we don't know what to do. It's different here. It doesn't feel like Hogwarts anymore. I have seen the Prophecy and it is really shocking. You can tell our dear friends that I have my theories but I am not going to tell them. Like Harry told them before he left, 'Dumbledore left us with the mission and if he did not tell any of you then you should be focused on the darkness.' Or I should say them with the mission. They did it for a reason and was after something there but I am not going to share anything.**_

 _ **That is great about the dragons and Norbert's' babies. I will definitely share that with Hagrid. He would love to have picture. It would lighten up his day if you sent those. I hope the dragons are not beating up you dragon tamers too bad. The dragons should know that you guys are the ones' that take care of them. If you are not there, then the dragons are screwed.**_

 _ **Classes are alright. Beside DADA. I have barely even studied this year believe it or not. I have been focusing my time and mind on keeping the school safe and have some light here so the darkness doesn't take over the whole school. I hope this news you want to talk about is good news because I am curious now that you mentioned it. What could we have to talk about in person dear Charlie Weasley? Hope everything is going well with the family and give my love to Miss Weasley and the others. Ginny says hi. You stay safe as well Charlie. I don't want you to get hurt or anything. Talk to you soon.**_

 _ **Love your bookworm,**_

 _ **Hermione**_

Hermione showed Ginny and she smile to Hermione. She barrowed Neville's owl and sent it out. They sat in the common room in silence before Ginny spoke up and asked,

"You really like my brother don't you?"

"What are you talking about? Which brother are you talking about? You have six of them." Hermione asked.

"Charlie, you really like him?" Ginny explained.

Hermione paused and thought about it. She recalled everything that they have been through together. Hermione had to admit that she did have a crush on Charlie. He is a handsome caring guy. She looked over to Ginny and saw a smile on Ginny's face. That could tell everything. Ginny got her answer by the look on her face.

"I think you would be great for my brother." Ginny told Hermione.

Hermione smiled to Ginny and said,

"I'm glad you like that idea. But I don't think he likes me that way."

They dropped the subject for now and went to bed. Ginny grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write a letter to her brother Charlie and sent it. The next day they woke up and went down to breakfast. All the Gryffindors walked together and sat at their table. The mail came and Hermione and Ginny both got letters. They read the letter and Ginny smile turned into a huge grin. Hermione looked over to Ginny and asked,

"What's with the big smile?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Are you excited for this weekend Hogsmeade weekend?" Ginny asked.

The week flew by fast. It was the same old same. Hermione walked with the other Gryffindor's to classes and back to the common room. Then got tortured by the two death eaters for detentions and punishments. But nothing fazed Hermione. She stayed strong and brave for the other students. The weekend came and Ginny and Hermione was heading down to Hogsmeade. As they got down there Hermione recognized some and ran up to him. He engulfs her into a huge hug. There standing in front of Hermione was,


	12. Chapter 12

The week flew by fast. It was the same old same. Hermione walked with the other Gryffindor's to classes and back to the common room. Then got tortured by the two death eaters for detentions and punishments. But nothing fazed Hermione. She stayed strong and brave for the other students. The weekend came and Ginny and Hermione was heading down to Hogsmeade. As they got down there Hermione recognized some and ran up to him. He engulfs her into a huge hug. There standing in front of Hermione was Charlie Weasley.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard a coughing noise from behind them. They both looked behind them and saw Ginny still standing there. She was now with Luna and Neville. They were smiling at Charlie and Hermione. Ginny walked up to her older brother and gave him a hug.

"Hey big bro." She said with a smile.

"Hey little sis. So why am I here? You said it was important." Charlie asked.

"Oh that, you know. Luna Neville we are going to be late for that one thing." Ginny said grabbing Luna and Neville's hand.

The three quickly walked away and went down the street and went into a random store. Charlie looked to Hermione and said,

"So I got my answer."

Hermione smirked and said,

"Well, what was it that you wanted to talk about that you could not say in your letter."

Charlie looked around and saw people were staring at them. Hermione saw it too and she leaned in and asked,

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

He nodded and was about to go to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione grabbed his hand and took him down an abandoned street. He looked at Hermione confused. They walked quietly to the Hog Head. Hermione walked in and went to a corner of the room where there was a table in the dark. Charlie followed and was surprised to see Hermione here.

"Wow Mione, you really do surprise me sometimes." Charlie said looking around.

"Well, I thought maybe we would talk somewhere where there are no students and because I want to see if certain people come in here." Hermione explained.

Charlie looked at her impressed. He did not realize that Hermione was still so into the war even if Harry and Ron left her behind. He looked at Hermione and asked,

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I would never get anything here." Hermione said smirking at the owner of the hub.

"Well, who are you looking for?" He asked looking around the not so crowded room.

"You will know when they come in. So what is up with your recent letter? What is it that you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Oh that. Well, the thing is…"

Charlie was about to say but Hermione's eyes went to the door as a group of Slytherins came in. They looked around the room and then looked at them. They walked over to them and sat at the table next to them. Charlie looked over the group and then back to Hermione. She got up and walked over to the bar and whispered something to the owner. He nodded and then shut down the hub. Hermione walked back to tables and said,

"Alright, we are alone now. Let's talk."

Hermione sat down next to Draco Malfoy and then looked over to Charlie and said,

"You can come over Charlie. They won't hurt you. Isn't that right Slytherins?"

The Slytherins smirked to Charlie and Pansy spoke up and said,

"If the dragon tamer scared of a few little snakes then I don't know what to think anymore."

Charlie got up and sat next to Hermione. The room was quiet and then Hermione spoke up and said,

"I know that you few did not want to come but I this means a lot."

"Yeah we know Granger." Blaise said with a smirk.

"What is it that you need?" Theo asked.

"I asked you here because I need to know what you got so far. Since the break in at the Ministry from Harry and Ron, have you heard anything lately?" She asked.

None of them said a thing. They looked over to Charlie and Draco spoke up and asked,

"Can we trust him? What is he doing here anyways?"

"He is here for me. But that is none of your business of why he is here. But yes you can trust him." Hermione explained.

"Alright, father was telling me that the Dark Lord was not happy that Potter and Weasley was in his grasp and that they did not get them at all." Draco explained.

"That and just for a good mood news is that Potter attacked the frog during it all." Pansy spoke up with a laugh.

Hermione smiled and the others told them that they got nothing. Hermione nodded and said,

"Thanks for coming. I know that this is all very risky but I promise you that I will do everything to keep you all and your families protected." Hermione explained.

"Yeah, well if it means that we all get a better future then it's worth the risk." Blaise stated.

The rest of the Slytherins nodded and Hermione said her goodbyes to them. She walked them leave the pub and turned to Charlie and asked,

"Do you want get out of here and go to the Three Broomsticks?"

Charlie nodded and they got to the Three Broomsticks. Charlie opened the door for Hermione and let her walk in first like a gentleman. Hermione smirked and blushed. Charlie told her to find a table and he will get the drinks. Hermione found a table in the back of the hub and sat down. She looked around the packed room. There was so many students there but Charlie stuck out like a thumb with his red hair and toned body. She saw lots of other girls staring at him and was about go up to talk to him. But Charlie walked away from them and back to Hermione.

Hermione snickered and Charlie raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Those girls over there can't take their eyes off of you and you didn't even know it." Hermione explained.

They sat in silence and them Hermione spoke up and said,

"So you never answered my question earlier."

Charlie blushed and said,

"The thing is I wanted to talk to you about…..


	13. Chapter 13

"The thing is! I wanted to talk to you about," But before Charlie could say anything you heard screaming and lots of noise coming from outside. Right then there was a flash of green light went cross of the window.

Hermione turned to Charlie and ran out of the Three Broomsticks. There you saw Death Eaters attacking. Everyone was running to safety but right then everyone saw Hermione coming out. She whipped her wand out and started to cast spells. Everyone followed her and Hermione screamed,

"Ginny, Luna get all of the under aged students out of here. Take them through honeydukes basement to the school. Tell McGonagall we are under attack. Neville you go and get the injured to safety. Seamus and anyone else listen up. We disarm and harm only. We do not stoop to their level. We are here to protect the school and each other."

Everyone nodded. Hermione turned to Charlie and said,

"I need you to get the Order here as fast as you could. We need their help!"

"Hermione," Hermione turned around to face Charlie. "Be careful." He told her.

"You too." Hermione told him back.

Charlie nodded. He went to cast a patronus. Hermione turned her attention to the fight. The Death Eaters all starred at her like they were saying they were after her. Hermione glared at them and started to cast spells. It was chaos when the Order members came. Hermione spun around to see everyone that she could trust there. Kingsley ran over to Hermione and said,

"What going on?"

"I was in the Three Broomsticks and then there was chaos going on outside and then there a green light hit past the window and I knew what was going on. Don't worry all the underage student are out of here. Ginny and Luna took them to safety. But we do have injured in the Head Hog and Zankos." Hermione explained pointing to the two shops in between casting spells. Everyone was everywhere. It was becoming havoc. Hermione could tell that everyone was getting tired and would not be able to continue. She turned to Neville and saw him get hit in the chest. He fell onto the ground. Hermione ran over to Neville to check if he was still alive. He heard a low pulse.

"Someone come and help me over here!" Hermione screamed.

Tonks ran over to take Neville one of the safety shops. Hermione turned to make sure everyone was doing alright. She could see Ginny fighting three death eaters at once. Hermione went to run over to her to help her but then Ginny got hit with a spell. Remus was right behind her to take her to safety. That was where Hermione had enough. She was not going to allow them to hurt her friends anymore. That was what clicked and then Hermione did not know what happened next. The street went quiet and everyone turned to look at her. There Hermione stood in the middle of Hogsmeade street with most of the Death Eater knocked out cold. But they did not see anyone cast a spell. Before Hermione knew it she was falling and everything was going black. Before she let the darkness take her she heard someone screamed,

"HERMIONE!"


	14. Chapter 14

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione looked around and she was in the hospital wing. She could see people asleep on the cots. Hermione heard whispering coming from behind the curtain. Hermione slowly got up. But then the curtain moved and there stood Charlie. He came over to Hermione and said,

"What do you think you are doing? Get back to bed."

Hermione looked at him confused. She turned to see everyone facing her. Hermione looked at the front of the room to see that there are upper classmates guarding the door. Hermione was confused about what happened and how she ended up in the hospital wing.

Charlie helped her sit down on her bed and said,

"Hermione you need to rest."  
"What happened? What happened at Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

Charlie sighed and said,

"You don't remember what happened?"

"I remember fighting and it all blacked out at the end. What happened?" Hermione asked again.

She was worried that something bad has happened. The fight was intense and it was like a blur. Hermione looked at everyone who got hurt and was resting. Some of them woke up and was looking at Hermione. Hermione looked over herself and saw that she only had a few scratches on herself. But she felt weak.

"Hermione we don't know how you did it but you were able to stop the fight and knock out all the death eaters that were there. We captured them all and they are being sent to Azkaban. You were amazing." Charlie started to explain.

Hermione only remembered from that moment was seeing Neville and Ginny fall and then she was angered at the death eaters. Hermione remember feeling her magic surge through her body and then it went all blank. Her magic did all that damage.

Hermione looked around the room and asked worried,

"Where is Ginny and Neville? Are they alright? Did we," Hermione was afraid to ask but Charlie knew what she was worried about.

"Everyone is alright Hermione. No one on our side died. Ginny and Neville are fine." Charlie reassured her.

Like clockwork Ginny and Neville came from behind the curtain. Ginny smiled to Hermione. They were both a little beaten up but they were both still alive. Hermione was glad about that. She looked to the front of the doors again and saw the two death eaters waiting. But the older students would not let them in. Hermione got up and walked to the front of the Hospital Wing. Everyone was watching her. Hermione opened the doors and looked face to face to the two death eaters. They stepped back from Hermione slowly.

"You will leave now! These students need to heal. You will not bother them and if I find out that you do come in here I will not hesitate to come after you." Hermione threaten with venom.

She kept eye contact with them and when they saw that Hermione was not going to let them go through they walked away. Hermione turned to smile to the two older students and said,

"Give me word if they come back."

Both of them nodded and Hermione walked back into the Hospital Wing. She looked around and saw that everyone was watching her. Madam Pomfrey ran over to Hermione but she told her to go and take care of the others first. She was fine. Hermione sat down on her bed and looked over to Charlie.

"What are you still doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, some of the Oder members wanted someone to stay here in case they are needed. Also mother is worried about you and everyone else. I already contacted her and told her everyone is alright and that you were alright as well." Charlie explained.

Hermione smile faded. She was hoping he was going to say something else. But of course it did not happen. Hermione just sat there and did not say anything. She just let the silence take them both. Charlie did not say anything after that. He was beating himself up inside for not telling Hermione the truth on why he was still there. Charlie stayed because he wanted to make sure that Hermione woke up and was alright. He was so worried about her.

Ginny walked over and sat down on the bottom of the bed with Neville. Hermione smiled to the both of them and asked,

"How are you both doing? I was so worried about you."

"We are much better now. Neville has a mild concussion and I have been better." Ginny explained.

"Do you know how long I was out?" Hermione asked.

"You have been out since yesterday afternoon. It's almost the afternoon today. No one has left from this hospital wing because of the holy terrors." Ginny stated.

Hermione nodded and then laid back down on the bed. She was becoming tired again. Ginny told her to rest and that they will be here when she wakes up. Hermione stayed in the hospital wing for another few days because Madam Pomfrey wanted to make sure that everything was alright with Hermione and try to get answers on what happened that day in Hogsmeade.

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall and heard screaming coming from another corridor. She ran down with her wand out and found five Slytherins attacking two third years. Hermione started to cast spells at them and the Slytherins ran for it, away from Hermione.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Both third years looked up and one said,

"Yeah, thanks."

Hermione helped them up. One of the students was a Ravenclaw girl while the other was a Hufflepuff boy. Hermione walked with them to the Great Hall. Almost everyone watched her as she personally walked them to their tables. She glared at the Slytherins table and that when…..


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione helped them up. One of the students was a Ravenclaw girl while the other was a Hufflepuff boy. Hermione walked with them to the Great Hall. Almost everyone watched her as she personally walked them to their tables.

She glared at the Slytherins table and that when an object started to fly at Hermione. But Hermione was way too fast for it. She had a shield up ready to protect herself and others around her. The object landed right in front of her. Hermione causally picked it up but it was just a book from one of the student's bag. Hermione just turned to look at the Slytherins and smiled when she through it up in the air and casted it on fire. Hermione went back to the Gryffindor table and said,

"Don't mess with a Trio."

Everyone was silent and did not know what to say. There were a few people smirking at Hermione. She smiled to Ginny and Neville. They were trying to laugh. Hermione leaned in and whispered to Neville and Ginny,

"We are going to need to take action soon. It is not going to be safe not that much longer. These underage students are going to need somewhere safe."

Ginny nodded and said,

"We will start with the upper level students and DA members escorting each other to classes. Get the word out the DA is back in action and needs to be ready to fight."

"We protect each other and keep each other safe. Hopefully we will not have to go into hiding yet." Neville agreed.

Neville, Ginny, and Hermione went to the three different house tables beside Slytherins to talk to the others. No teacher stopped them. Severus and the two new teachers were not in the room. So the other staff did not care that those three were trying to protect each other. Hermione went to Ravenclaw table, Neville went to Hufflepuff, and Ginny stayed a Gryffindor. They told the others what the plan was and everyone agreed. Right then the three teachers walked in and one of the Death Eater screamed,

"What is going on here?"

Everyone stood up as Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna walked in front of them and said,

"Nothing Professor. Just friendly conversation with classmates. No harm in that."

"Not true Professor. They were planning something. They all were whispering before you got in here. They have some type of plan going on and these four are the leaders of it all." Goyle squealed.

Ginny glared at Goyle and if looks could kill Goyle would be dead. The two death eaters looked at Snape and asked,

"Will you allow us to punish them?"

"You are the new disciplinarian. Do what you need to." Snape said walking away.

Hermione stepped forward and screamed,

"Coward!"

Snape turned to look at her and just glared. Hermione could see something different in his eyes. Hermione nodded and just stood there strong. Snape walked away and said nothing. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville followed the two Death Eaters out of the Great Hall.

Later on the day Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville went back to their common rooms. Hermione through herself onto a chair and everyone stayed quiet. They could see that the new teachers were not going to go easy on anyone. They had cuts and bruises on their bodies. Dean ran over to them and asked,

"Are you alright?"

"We will be. Can someone please go up to my room and get me some of my bottles that are on my shelf." She asked looking at the girls.

The Patil twins nodded and ran upstairs quickly. They came back down with bottles in their hands. They brought it back Hermione. She opened the bottles and started to applying them on Neville's and Ginny's wounds. She quickly sent an owl to give Luna some of them to apply for herself. Everyone stays quiet while Hermione worked. Neville then helped her do her own wounds.

"These new teachers are worse than we thought. How could Snape allow Death Eaters be head of discipline and DADA?" Lavender asked.

"They do not believe in normal punishments. So I would be care on what you say around them. But I would not back down. But I would recommend you younger students keep your head down and not cause any trouble. Do you understand?" Ginny stated.

They nodded and everyone went to bed. It had already been a long day for everyone. Hermione and Ginny stayed in the common room relaxing for a while. They could not sleep. Hermione was too worried about her two best friends. No one had heard word about them or from them. It scared Hermione that they would do this all without her. Ginny turned to Hermione and asked,

"Hermione, why did the separate you from us? I mean I saw Neville get punished and he watched them punish me. But they took you to a different room. You to punished longer and much worse. What happened?"

Hermione looked to the fire and said,

"They were trying to get answers from me for their precious master. But also for everything we have put them through. They think that they can take it out on me. But I would not talk."

Ginny did not know what to say. She now understood why those three did not tell anyone what their plan was this year. She looked to her best friend and just sat there. They both looked at the fire quietly for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione headed towards the Great Hall. She was lost in thought, thinking of her two best friends. They were out there in the world somewhere and she didn't know anything but what she hears from the news and the Order. But that wasn't much.

Hermione felt like someone was following her. She looked over her shoulder but there was no one there. Instead of going to the Great Hall she made a turn and cornered the followers. She was faced with a group and smiled to them.

"This way." Hermione stated heading to an empty classroom.

"How do we know that no one is listening?" One of them asked.

Hermione started to cast spells around the room and then said,

"You are able to speak freely now. No one will be able to enter or hear what is going on in this room. There are so many different spells casted that if an intruder tries to get in it would notify us and they would not be able to detect an individual spell to even try to get in."

They all nodded and then and one of the Slytherins said,

"Alright Granger, what is going on?"

"What do you got for me?" She asked.

"I know is that you are making the two new teachers be concerned about their way of approach on getting control over the school. Also you and your friends are giving back hope that everyone is needed. I think it was the best thing that those two idiots left you behind. You are meant to be here to lead us all." The Slytherin said.

"Well, thanks for the encouragement Pansy. But what is it that you know about what's going on outside the school. I can see with my own eyes that I have gave those two death eaters a run for their money. Draco, Blaise what do you know?" She asked.

"Well Hermione, I know is that Ol' Snake Face is trying to recruiter those of neutral that doesn't want to get involved with the war. But he is not getting a lot of them because they went into hiding or is already protected by your side." Blaise explained.

Hermione nodded and then looked toward Draco. She knew he had more information than the others because it was basted at his house. Draco sighed and said,

"Your friends are creating a lot of trouble for him. He was not pleased about the break in and attack in the Ministry. But I thought it was great that they attacked the old toad. I think you know what they are looking for. He is being very secretive about it all. No one knows what he is hiding from his followers but they trust him. The numbers have tripled since we have the giants and a few werewolves on our side now. I have personally sent a few of the ones that did not want to join his side to your side and the orders. I don't know much right now. I will know more when he request me back to my house."

"Alright. And about Harry and Ron they had a reason to go into the Ministry. It may have not been a safe or good idea but they are doing right. I just have one question. Have Ol' Snake Face been protective of something lately?" Hermione asked.

"Like what?" They asked confused.

"Like, has he been keeping something close to him more often or asked one of his trusted members to guard something for him?" Hermione explained.

"Well, he has asked Bella to put a goblet into her safe. Also he has been keeping a close eye on his precious snake Nagini. He won't let her out of his sight and she is in a protective barrier when he goes out with her." Draco explained.

Hermione nodded and said,

"That helps a lot. I know now more to help Harry and Ron. But I wish I would be able to tell them this but I don't know where they would be."

Hermione huffed and just sat down on a desk. Blaise came over to her and asked,

"This is hard on you, isn't? Not knowing where two people you care about is nowhere to be seen. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah, we have been through everything. And they just decide on their own to leave me here. How could they do that to me. We promised each other that we would stick together no matter what." Hermione said with a sad face.

"Well, it's their loose. We gained a great advantage. You being here just gives the school more hope and power we need. You and the Weasley girl, Longbottom and Lovegood shows everyone that it is no time to give up. You four are the leaders we need to grow our power and be ready for anything." Draco explained.

Hermione stood up and nodded. She could not believe that she was having this conversation with them. If you told her that she would be communication with Slytherins a year ago she would never believe it but war changes things. She looked around and said,

"We better go our separate ways before someone notices anything. I just need to warn you about one more thing. We will be going into hiding soon. At least to protect the first years. When we do, I am going to need your ears and eyes more often. I can trust you three right?"

"You can defiantly trust me. I never wanted to be on the wrong side." Blaise stated.

"You can trust me. I know what is the right thing. And the right thing is to be on the light side if I want to survive." Pansy said.

"I never wanted this. You already are protecting my mother so I owe you enough to do this. My mother and I never wanted to be involved with any of this. If there is anything I could do I will do it." Draco explained.

Hermione nodded and took the spells down. They walked out and went their own way. Hermione then felt another set of eyes following her. She turned to be faced with….


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione nodded and took the spells down. They walked out and went their own ways. Hermione then felt another set of eyes following her. She turned to be faced with Charlie Weasley.

"Knew I would find you somewhere around here sneaking around." Charlie stated.

She smiled to him and took him by the hand. They walked down different secret passages and ended up in Gryffindor common room. Everyone was in there as it was almost curfew. Ginny looked up and smiled to Hermione. She was surprised to see Charlie with her. Ginny ran over to him and asked,

"What are you doing here? How did you get past the two goons?"

"Oh I know a few tricks and also Fred and George shared their little secret. Isn't that right Hermione?" Charlie explained.

Hermione smirked and winked at him. She let go of his hand and hugged Charlie. She did not want to let go but she knew everyone was starring. The warmth of his body left her quickly. She turned around and said,

"Nothing to see here. Go do something or go to bed all of you." She then turned back to Charlie and said,

"It's good to see you. Have you been getting my letters? I only get a few back. I think they are trying to intersect my letters. But we will figure out a way to contact each other without owls. How is everyone in the Order? Have you heard anything?" Hermione asked worried.

Charlie guided her to the couch. Neville moved quickly and sat in one of the chairs so that Charlie could sit with Hermione on the couch. He smiled to her and said,

"Everyone is alright and there was an attack in a small muggle café with two death eaters unconscious. They could not remember why they were there. I think it was because,"

"Was it in the middle of London on the main street?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah how did you know that? What do you know?" Charlie asked.

"Do you think it was them?" Neville asked.

"It was defiantly them. I used to go there with my parents when I was young. Only Harry and Ron knew about that small café. Harry and I had plans to meet there one day a long time ago during our years at Hogwarts. But never got around to it because he was never in muggle London. They were there. But when were they there? Was it before the Ministry break in or after?" Hermione stated.

She had that look in her eyes that told you that she was thinking. Ginny smirked to Neville and he watched Charlie. He smiled to Ginny and mouthed,

"Does he like her?"

Ginny nodded. Hermione looked over to Ginny and asked,

"What was that all about?"

Neville started to laugh with Ginny and said,

"We can never get anything past you Hermione. Can we?"

Hermione just smirked and said,

"This was not the only thing you came was it? Is it about the break in at the Misistry? Because I have already told you in our letters I have nothing to say there."

"No everyone knows that you will not tell a soul about what is going on with Harry and Ron.

"You know it hurts that I did not get to know by them but in the Prophet. But it was probably in one of the letters that I never got. Will you tell the others that I have not been getting their owls and we need to think of another way to contact each other about this type of information?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I will pass it on. But I want to show you this. At the café we found this. Does it look familiar?" He asked.

There he had a small beaded bag with him. Hermione grabbed it from his hands and looked inside it. She cursed and said,

"Those twats. They took mostly everything. At least they were smart to leave that map. This will be helpful. But I wish we had the cloak. But they need it more." Hermione was rambling.

"So I take it that it's yours?" Charlie asked smirking.

"Yes, the two idiots took it from me when they left because I had everything in here. But thank you for bringing it back. At least I know that they are alright right for now."

Neville looked over to Ginny and said,

"I think I am going to go to bed. What about you Ginny?"

She looked over to the two and nodded,

"Yeah I think that is a good idea. Night you two. Nice seeing you Charlie. Be safe will you."

"Will do little sister. You too." He said a she left the room.

Hermione looked around and saw everyone was mostly leaving. It made her laugh a little. Charlie raised an eye brow and asked,

"What is so funny Miss Granger?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley if you looked around I think my own house it trying to set me up." She said with a smirk and a light laugh.

Charlie watched Hermione stare into the fire. She looked so peaceful and calm right now. Hermione leaned back into Charlie and sighed,

"Charlie, at the café was anyone hurt? Do you know when they were at the café? Was there any," Hermione could not finish her sentence.

"There was no blood or sign of torture. It looked like your two boys got out of there unharmed. No we do not. There were no clues on when they were there. Sorry Hermione." Charlie stated.

You could see the relief in her eyes. But still a little sorrow. It did help a little bit but she still worried about them and their safety. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and asked,

"Do you have to leave right now?"

"No, I can sneak out in the morning. If that is alright with you?" He asked.

"That is totally alright with me. Tell me something." Hermione asked.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Tell me a story about your dragons and Romania."

They stayed like that the whole night. Charlie sharing stories about his life in Romania. Not long after Hermione fell asleep in his arms. He moved a hair out of the way and closed his eye too. They stayed like that for the rest of the night. There was no worries and concerns when it was just those two together.


	18. Chapter 18

*Hermione's POV*

I woke up with arms wrapped around me. I looked around and saw that I was still in the common room. I looked up and saw that Charlie was still asleep. The other night came back to her. She smiled to him and just looked at Charlie for a minute. He looked so peaceful. Charlie opened his eyes and smiled to me and said,

"Morning Mione."

"Morning. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Very well. How about you?" He asked me.

"It was great. I haven't slept that long in for a long time." I admitted.

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We both looked up to see that it was half of the Gryffindors awake starring at us. I couldn't help but blush a little bit. I stood up from the couch and smiled to them all. No one said a word to me. Ginny came over with Neville and asked,

"Did you two sleep down here all night?"

I just nodded and I could see that Ginny was smiling. I just shook my head and then faced Charlie. He stood up and said,

"I better get going. I told Bill I would come and visit him today and I am already late."

I smiled to him and looked to Ginny and Neville and said,

"I will make sure that he gets out safe."

Ginny nodded and handed me the map. I nodded and lead Charlie out of the common room. I opened the map and looked down. Everything looked cleared. We walked quietly down the corridors. Right then I looked down at when we turn the corner we would be bumping into McGonagall. I looked to Charlie and he understood to hide. I faced McGonagall and she smiled to me then to the corner where Charlie was at.

"It's alright boy. No one is here that will hurt you. The twins are in a meeting with Snape. You two have time. But I would get him out as soon as possible." McGonagall stated with a smile.

I nodded and took Charlie's hand. We quickly walked off smiling. I got Charlie to one of the quickest way out. I sighed and said,

"It was great to see you. Thanks for coming."

"Well, it was great to see you as well Mione. I missed you a lot. We had a great time over the summer. It sucks that we don't get to see each other a lot. But I think after this war it will change." He said.

I smiled and nodded. I knew that from that moment that my feeling for Charlie has grown. He was a big part of my life now. I watched him go down the tunnel. I sighed and went down the corridor smiling.

*Charlie's POV*

I got to Bill's safe and sound. I knocked on the door and waited. Bill opened the door a little bit and asked,

"When we were both in school who is the one teacher that we both had a crush on?"

"I hate to admit it but McGonagall."

Right then the door opened and Bill stood there. I walked in and looked around. The new place looked amazing. It was a small cabin that was perfect for those two. I was so happy for those two. Bill found the one that truly loved him and he loved her back as much. He took me to the kitchen and that was where saw Fleur. She smiled at me and said,

"Hello Charlie. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you? I hope my dear brother here is treating you well." I said with a smirk.

She giggled and Bill spoke up and said,

"I am a great husband. I worship the floor she walks on."

"I am only kidding. I know that you would do anything for Fleur." I reassured him.

Fleur smirked at me and asked,

"What has you all smiley?"

Building looked at the me and saw what Fleur saw. He grinned and asked,

"Could this smile be why you were late this morning? Please brother do tell why you are so happy today?"

I did not know what to tell them. I sighed and thought about it. I knew why I was smiling but I did not know if I should tell the others on why I was smiling. Hermione was a special witch that I had strong feelings for. But I also knew that my little brother Ron had feelings for her too. I just did not know what to do. I sighed and looked to Fleur and Bill. They were waiting for a response.

"Well, I visited someone that we all know. Someone that knows how to make me smile." I said.

"Oh really, who would this someone be?" Bill asked excited.

He looked over to Fleur and she was grinning too. I think they might know who it was. I sighed and said,

"It was Hermione. I broke into Hogwarts to see Hermione. I wanted to see how she was."

They both were grinning and Bill said,

"So you do admit that you have feelings for our dear Granger."

"Oh shut up. I wanted to keep her updated. I was worried because she has not been getting some of our letters. Someone has been intersecting them. She needed to know about Harry and Ron but she already found out by the newspaper." I admitted.

"Well, if you want to know. Fleur and I think that you would be great for Hermione. You are someone she needs in her life." Bill admitted.

I grinned to those two and said,

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me. I think it would mean a lot to Hermione as well. But please don't tell anyone else about it. I don't want to hurt Ron. We all know he has feelings for her. But I don't think she has the same feelings for him."

"Well, we all know that. But your secret is safe with us. How is our dear Granger and sister? I know you saw Ginny too. "Bill asked.

"They are both alright with what is going on. But it is not great. Death eaters are teaching and the Slytherins are ruling the school. Hermione and her friends are doing their best." I told him.

Right then a note appeared on the table out of nowhere. We did not know where it came from or who it was from. I first casted some spells to make sure it was not dangerous and then picked it up.

Charlie,

This is going to the new way to contact us all. I already sent a message to the Order to update them. We are going to be taking the students into hiding at Hogwarts. We will be in RoR if you are looking for me. I will talk to you soon. The way to send a letter like this is to think of the person you want to send it too and tap your wand saying 'proveho'. Stay safe.

Mione


	19. Chapter 19

*Hermione's POV*

I looked around the room of requirements. Everyone was getting settled. Ginny and Neville came up to me and asked,

"So, what do we do now?"

"For now, anyone is welcomed to come and go if they please but we have to be careful until winter break." I explained.

Neville nodded and said,

"Winter break is going to be different. We all are going to be on edge. What are your plans Hermione?"

"I am debating whether to stay at Hogwarts to protect everyone here who stays here or got with Ginny to see her family." I said.

"What about your parents? Wouldn't you like to know if they are alright?" Neville asked.

I did not know what to say. I could feel the tears trying to escape from my eyes. I sighed and just shook my head and said,

"It would be better if I didn't."

I walked away and left it at that.

*Ginny's POV*

I looked over to Neville and I could see the confusion in his face. I did not know what that was about. I know that her parents are muggles and she want to keep them safe but still. I left Neville and followed Hermione. She was talking to Luna. I sat down by them and asked,

"Hermione, what was that about?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Hermione said trying to avoid the question.

"Hermione I have known you for a while and I know that something is bothering you. Please talk to us." I asked.

Hermione looked around the room and saw that no one was looking. She looked over to me and Luna and Neville. She sighed and said,

"I can't see my parents because I have no idea where they are at. I erased their memories of having a daughter and anything about our family. They have a new life and name."

She whipped the tears away and did not say anything else. I did not know what to say. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. I did not know the sacrifice she did for her family's safety. I know I would not be able to do it.

"Does Harry and Ron know what you did?" Neville asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head no and said,

"They left before we could say anything. I did it to keep my parents safe and also because incase I was not able to come back they would not have to grieve of me. I know it sounds harsh but it's the truth."

Luna whipped a tear from her eyes and did not know what to say. Hermione looked over to us and said,

"I think I am going for a walk. I will be back in a little bit."

*Hermione's POV*

I started to walk down the halls and started to wander around. I did not know where I was going. Right then I felt some one following me. I whipped my wand out and turned around to see…


	20. Chapter 20

I started to walk down the halls and started to wander around. I did not know where I was going. Right then I felt someone following me. I whipped my wand out and turned around to see that it was Draco standing there. I sighed and said,

"You are lucky. I could have hurt you."

"Sorry, next time I will make a lot of noise and let everyone know that we are communicating with each other." Draco suggested.

I glared at him and did not say anything at first but then I spoke up and asked,

"What do you want?"

"I thought you would like to know that the snatchers are on high alert for your two best friends. Since the sighting, they have been keeping an eye out on him. They ever have Greyback with them."

I sighed and thanked Draco. He was a big help for me to keep tabs on everything with the other side right now. I continued to walk down the hall to see what has been going on. Right then I heard some screams. I ran in the direction that the screams were coming from. Right there was Crabbe and Goyle torturing a second year. I glared and casted a spell towards the two.

"Now how is that fair. There are two of you and only one of him. Plus, he is younger then you are. How about you go against someone your own talents. But wait I don't think monkeys know how to fight with magic. I guess you are out of luck." I said with a sly smirk.

They did not say a word but right then the duel started. I ran down the hall and ducked into the shadows. I heard their footsteps coming. The silence was getting to me. I waited for the right moment.

"Where did she go?" Goyle asked.

"That stupid Mudblood can't be that far." Crabbe stated.

I stepped out and knocked them down with a jelly leg jinx. I hovered over them and said,

"Don't forget who you are dealing with."

I walked away to go find the kid that was hurt. I found him scared in the corner. I kneeled and asked,

"Are you alright? What's your name? What house are you in?"

He looked at me and said

"I'm Chase. I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Come with me. I can take you somewhere safe and you can get some help." I said taking his hand.

We walked quietly back to our hideout. I went in first and everyone turned to look. I smile to reassure them that everything is alright. Ginny, Neville, and Luna came running up to me and asked,

"You alright?"

"Yeah, but my friend here Chase needs to get some help here. He needs looked at. Crabbe and Goyle were torturing him." I explained letting Chase go with one of the others.

I sighed and sat down on the side of a cot. Luna placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

"They are going to be alright. We are going to stick together and get through the rough time."

I nodded and said,

"Well, I just hope that the boys are alright and they are sticking together."

I nodded and then went through the tunnels to go and see Aberforth in his pub. I sat down in the basement waiting. He came down looking at me.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"I just needed a breather. I know this is the only place I can. Is that alright?" I asked.

He nodded and went back up. He turned and told me that if I need him then if I need him then to yell. I nodded and sighed. This was where I could take a breath from everything and think everything through. I was doing a lot of research down here. This was where everything I could find do all my research from Dumbledore's books. Aberforth allowed me to hide all of Dumbledore's special books. I stayed there for a while until Neville got me to have our annual meeting with everyone in the room that stayed.


	21. Chapter 21

*Time jump*

It was winter break. I sighed and took everyone onto the train to make sure that everyone was safe. I got most of everyone a safe place to go to this holiday. I was going to be joining the Weasleys for most of the holiday and then visit a few others here and there while on break.

"Hermione, I am so glad you are safe!" Mrs. Weasley said giving me a big hug.

"Same for you Mrs. Weasley. I am glad all of you are safe." I said.

I looked over to Fred and George. They were acting weird and I saw that they kept looking at their watch ever few minutes. I gave them a look and knew what they were up to. I actually needed to talk to them later today anyways. We all got back to the safe house. The Weasleys were not staying at the Burrow right now because of safety. They were staying at their Aunt Marge's place.

I looked around the place and was impressed on how big it was. I went back down to the kitchen to see if Mrs. Weasley need any help and ran into Tonks and Lupin. I ran up to them and gave them both a big hug. I saw how big Tonks was getting.

"Oh, Tonks you are so big. I am so excited for you." I told her.

"Thanks Hermione. I just wish this all happened at a better time and not around this time." She said honestly.

"I know but I believe that things happen for a reason. You two were meant to have this baby now and not later. I know the baby will be a wonderful baby. Do you know if you are going to do home birth or got to St. Mungo's?" I asked her.

Tonks thought about it and then said,

"Remus and I talked and we think it would be safer if we had it as a home birth. Molly and my mother Dorea said they would deliver the baby and make sure everything goes smoothly."

I nodded. I told Tonks that I agree. I went over to where Remus was and gave him a huge hug. I was so glad that he was safe and alive. He asked if I was alright and how everything was going. He hoped I was not causing too much trouble. I shrugged and told him that I was doing what I had to do. He nodded in agreement.

I saw Fred and George leaving the back door and I followed them out. I stopped and yelled,

"Where do you two think you are going?" They turned and looked at me but I did not let them speak. "Like I said, where are you going…. Without me? I know that you two and Lee are the one's doing that radio broad cast and I want in."

They gave me a smile and Fred waved me over. I ran up to them and we apparated away. We landed in a private warded place. It was dark at first and then the lights started to come on. You heard a voice ask,

"What is she doing here?"

I turned to see Lee and Kinsley standing there. I gave them both smiles and said,

"Good to see that you both are well and alive."

"Same for you Miss Granger. I heard that you have been causing a lot of trouble back at school. Good job." Kingsley said with a grin.

I nodded and looked back at Lee. He was confused on why I was here. George spoke up and said,

"She knows it's us that is broad casting and she wants to help while she is on break. Fred and I think it's a great idea. If people that listen knows it's her voice then they will see that there is hope still left out there."

Lee sighed and nodded. He started to get everything set up and turned to me and asked,

"Do you have a code name figured out?"

I nodded and said,

"Just start it and let's get on with the show."

He nodded and started.

"Hello everyone out, there that is listening. I am here today with our friends the Grimm, Foxtrot, and the Knight. Let's get on with the news." Lee started to say.

The guys took turns talking about everything that has been going on and who has gone missing or dead. Fred then spoke up and said,

"We got one more person here that has a few things to say. Here is…." He looked over to me and I just leaned over and said,

"I'm Lioness. I am here to give everyone out there some words of wisdom and hope. Because I know for sure that we all need it right now. But I am also going to be truthful to you all. These are hard times but we must stick together. Everyone out there cannot be prejudice right now. We must band together and show old Moldy. He can not destroy all the hope and love out there. There is one power that is stronger then him and that is love. We have to give all the love we got and be there for one another. Help each other out because I know for a fact that Harry and Ron are trying to help all of you out by being out there in the real world sacrificing all their lives. Now it's your turn to show some bravery and love. We can not give up hope right now. Just remember that even in the darkest of times all you have to do is turn on the light. Now let's turn on the light and get rid of the darkness."

Kingsley ended the broad cast and they all looked at me. I looked at them confused and asked,

"What?"

"That was amazing Hermione." Lee said.

"A true leader." Kingsley told me.

"I am no leader. That is all Harry." I told him.

"Hermione, are you kidding me. You are a leader. Look what you just did there and what you are doing at Hogwarts." Fred said.

"All I am doing is giving some hope and trying to protect everyone so they can have a better future. They at least deserve that." I told them.

"We agree with that. But Hermione you know how to speak to people to where they will listen. You were so passionate about your words right there. I believe that you think Harry is the leader but he would not be anywhere without you." George explained.

We headed back to the house. Mrs. Weasley didn't even know we were gone. I headed up to my and Ginny's room when I felt someone grab me. I was pulled into a room and I turned to see Charlie there. I gave him a hug and he then said,

"Very moving speak you did there."

I did not know what to say. I didn't realize that he listens to it. I just gave him a shy smile and said,

"Well, I wanted to help out some way."

"And protecting the whole Hogwarts school isn't enough helping out. Plus being part of the order and being best friends with Harry. Isn't enough?" He asked.

I shrugged and said,

"I guess I like to keep myself busy."

That made him laugh and he pulled me into another hug. We sat there like that for a little while. It felt comfortable. We got disturbed when Mrs. Weasley screamed for dinner being ready. I gave Charlie a look and we headed downstairs. I felt like there was more to be said but he just didn't want to say anything. The rest of the night was peaceful as much peaceful you can get.


	22. Chapter 22

I walked around the grounds. It was a beautiful place. I can't believe that such a horrible person could own it. But it was such a beautiful place to be at mostly with this time of darkness. I sighed and looked back at the house. It was lit up with so much happiness and love. I smiled to myself and then felt arms around me. I turned to see it was Charlie.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked.

I shrugged and said,

"Not really. But your warmth does help."

He shrugged his jacket off and placed it on my shoulders. I gave him a look but he ignored it. I thought it was sweet of him. He was such a gentleman. We stayed like this for a while. It was peaceful being around him. He made me feel so safe. I felt eyes on me and I looked up to see Charlie was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You just look so peaceful here." He told me.

"Well, how can you not. When you are somewhere so beautiful. Your aunt must have some beautiful places." I said.

"Yeah, this house is one of many that are in her will that she is going to give away when she passes." Charlie explained. "But none of us are getting any of them. Well, except for Bill."

I gave him a look and then said,

"Fred and George."

He nodded and said,

"They ruined it for us all. But Bill will always be her favorite. We all know it too."

I nodded and you could see in his eyes that there was a lot going on. He had a lot on his mind. I wonder what he was thinking. I started to shiver some more and Charlie then said,

"Let's get inside. You look cold."

I nodded and we walked inside. As we came in Molly was making some hot coco. I smiled and sat down at the table. Ginny sat next to me.

"What were you doing outside and why do you have my bother Charlie's jacket on?" Ginny asked.

"I was outside to think and get some fresh air. Charlie joined me. He saw I was a little cold so he gave me his jacket. We were just talking." I told her.

She nodded and then said,

"You like him, don't you?"

I nodded and said,

"But nothing can happen."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he thinks of me as Ron's and your little friend. That is all. Plus, he probably has all these girls lined up in Romania. I am nothing special." I explained.

Ginny gave me a glare and said,

"Hermione Granger you are so special. You are powerful and we all have seen it. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Plus my brother is just a boy and he doesn't know what he wants."

Right then Charlie and Bill looked at us. Charlie gave me a looked and Bill asked,

"What's up? Why is Gins all worked up?"

"Oh it's nothing." I told them quickly.

"No, Hermione thinks she isn't special enough." Ginny told them.

Both gave me a look. They were surprised at that. Bill shook his head and said,

"Hermione, you are extraordinary. When I meet you the summer of the quidditch game I could not believe that you were the girl that everyone in my family was talking about. Such a small girl could do so much. I was impressed. You could do anything you want and you choose to fight and keep everyone safe. I don't know much people your age that would do that."

I smiled to Bill. I did not want to look over to Charlie. I knew that he was looking at me. But I did not want to know what he thought of me.

"Hermione, look at me." Charlie said.

I took a deep breath and then looked at him. He had so much emotion in his eyes. You could see the wear and tear on him. He continued to talk,

"You are amazing. I don't ever want to hear you that you think so little of yourself. You are so brave and strong. You have so much going for you. I don't know anyone in my life that would help get a dragon out of the school and only being eleven. When I first saw you just for a little bit I thought you were thoughtful for helping a friend. You were only eleven then. I knew that when you got older that you would be doing so much great things and here you are now. You are leader and you have such a great personality."

I could not believe that he thought of me that way. It was thoughtful of him. I smiled to myself and then said,

"Thank you both. That was thoughtful."

"Well, you deserve it. You deserve everything and even the world sometimes." Charlie said.

I walked away to think about everything. I headed to the sitting area. There was this big arm chair that I like to sit in. It reminded me of the arm chair at the Burrow but it was newer and doesn't fit me like the other one. I sighed and let my thought take me. Right then a note appeared in my lap. I looked at it. It was addressed to me. I opened it and read,

 _ **Hermione,**_

 _ **I was wondering if there was a way you could come and visit this weekend to my house. Father is acting weird and I am concern. Maybe if you came and talked to him then he would open to you. I would really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Luna**_


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up early to meet up with Luna. I walked down to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen making breakfast. It was a much bigger kitchen then what we all are used to. Mrs. Weasley was moving around looking busy. I made a noise and Mrs. Weasley looked at me with a smile and asked,

"What are you doing up early?"

"I am going to visit Luna today. She is worried about her father. So, I told her I would stop over." I told Mrs. Weasley.

She nodded and gave me a plate. I thanked her and sat down. Right then Bill and Charlie came down. They both gave their mother a kiss on the check. I thought that was sweet. They love their mother so much. They sat down right across of me. We ate in silence. Mr. Weasley come down quickly. He was in his work clothes. I spoke up and said,

"Late Mr. Weasley?"

He nodded and said,

"Be careful Hermione. Keep in contact while you are away."

I nodded and said,

"Of course Mr. Weasley. You do the same."

Charlie and Bill looked at me confused. I smiled to them and said,

"I am going to visit Luna and then a few other people to make sure they are alright."

"That is sweet of you. Are you going to be back for Christmas? "Bill asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it!" I reassured him.

He nodded and I got up to leave. I turned to look at them and said,

"If you don't get word from me by Christmas then you know I am in trouble."

Mrs. Weasley gave me this look and I went over and gave her a hug. She stroked my hair and said,

"You be careful and keep in contact with us. If I don't hear from you every other day. Then I am going to worry. Please be careful! "

"Mrs. Weasley I will come back to you all. I will keep in contact. I promise. " I tried to reassure her.

Mrs. Weasley is such a caring person. She is like another mother tome. She has been there for me through everything. She made me feel like family. I feIt bad that she has to go through all of this. I looked over to Bill and Charlie.

I walked over to the wind and looked out onto the snow fall. I could only think about what Harry and Ron was doing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see that everyone else was awake. Fred and George smiled to me and said,

"Were you going to say bye?"

I glared at them and gave them a hug. Ginny was next. She gave me a hug and told me to give my love to Luna. I nodded and then went to give Fleur a hug.

"Come and visit the cottage. Bill and I would love you over." Fleur said.

I nodded and then gave Bill a hug. He squeezed me and whispered,

"You are always safe there. Just to hid out."

I nodded and stood in front of Charlie. He smiled to me and I just engulfed into his arms. We just stood there like this for a little bit. I took a breath in. I looked up at Charlie and he whispered to me,

"You come back to me."

I nodded and finally let go. I looked at him in his eyes. There was a lot of concern in his eyes and then I looked at everyone else. They had a different types of emotions. Mrs. Weasley spoke up and asked,

"Do you have to go? You can stay here where it is safe."

"I have to do this. There are people out there that does not have a safe place and I want to give them that safety." I explained.

She sighed and said,

"You are such a caring person Hermione. You be safe and keep in contact."

I nodded and walked out of the door. I walked to the barriers and apparated to Luna's place. I looked at the tall black house. I smiled to myself and looked over to the hill. That is where the Burrow is at. I smiled bigger and sighed. I knocked on the door and it opened. There stood Luna. She smiled to me and said,

"Hermione I am so glad you are here."

"Of course I would be here. I will come if you need me. So where is your father at?" I asked.

We walked in and went up to a few floors. There in an open room sat Xenophilius Lovegood sitting there. He looked up and smiled to me.

"Hello Miss Granger. I am glad you could stop by." He said.

"Well, I heard you and Luna are having a troubling matter to talk to me about. So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

He looked over to Luna and she nodded. He took a deep breath and said,

"I have been threatened by a few death eaters and I need your help."

I nodded in understanding. I thought about it for a few minutes. I sighed and said,

"How about I stay around for a while and we can see if that will help. I am going to send a message to the Weasley."

"Hermione are you sure?" Luna asked.

I nodded and wrote a quick note and make it vanish.

Today was Christmas eve. I looked around Luna's room and saw that Luna was already awake. I went down to see her already making breakfast. She smiled and said,

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Good. Thanks for breakfast." I told her.

"So what are your plans today for Christmas eve?" Luna asked.

"I was going to go visit the Weasley. I promised them that I would make it back for the Holidays. Are you and your father going to be alright?" I asked.

She nodded and we ate in silence. I got ready to leave. I walked back down the stairs and saw Luna waiting there for me. I gave her a hug and said,

"I will be back by the end of Christmas. You contact me if you need me bac sooner."

She nodded and said,

"Hermione, you go enjoy yourself. You have done so much for us. I will see you after the holidays. My father and I will be fine."

I gave her a hug and apparated away. I appeared right next to the barriers. I smiled at the sight. I walked up to the house. Right then the door opened up and there ran out three red heads. I smiled to myself and was embraced in hugs.

"You are back!" Ginny said excited.

"Alright you three. Let the girl breath and warm up." Charlie said from the door of the house.

We all walked back in and there I was engulfed in a hug by Mrs. Weasley. She looked over me and made sure I was still in once piece. I smiled at her and said,

"I missed you too Mrs. Weasley."

"I am so happy you are alright. How is Luna and her father?" She asked.

"They are alright. I stayed there for most of the time and reassured them." I shared.

We all sat down and enjoyed the day. I sat in my favorite chair. I read a book to pass time. I felt my book getting pulled out of my hand. I looked up and saw Charlie was standing there. He smiled at me and squeezed himself into the chair with me. I started to laugh at him. I was half way on him and half way on the chair.

"So we barely got to talk since you got back." Charlie said.

"I know. I just keep getting grabbed different ways. I have been so busy." I told him.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." He started to say.

Right then a note appeared on my lap. I looked at it. It was Luna's handwriting. I quickly opened it. It read,

 _ **Hermione they are here! HELP!**_

 __I quickly got up from where I was sitting. Charlie looked at me. I gave him a look and said,

"I have to go. Luna needs me."

"Do you want us to come?" He asked.

"No, I should be okay. If you don't hear word from Luna, Xenophilius, or me then we need help." I explained.

I quickly got to Luna's house. There was Luna fighting three death eaters and two more were coming out of nowhere. I quickly started to cast spells to them. Luna turned and smiled. I ran up next to her and we fought together. Right then they dissappeared. We thought it was over.

"Luna are you alright?" I asked.

"HERMIONE BEHIND YOU!" Luna screamed.

But I was not fast enough. Everything went dark and I knew we were in trouble then.


End file.
